Luna
Perfil *'Nombre:' 루나/ Luna *'Nombre Real:' 박선영/ Park Sun Young *'Apodos:' Pocahontas *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''160cm *'Peso:' 44kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: Gallo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. Después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del quinteto femenino f(x), debutando el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Le gusta el nombre de DORI (DORITA). Dramas *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) Películas *I AM. (2012) Musicales *High School Musical Corea (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Temas para Dramas * It's Okay - tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, - tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Ye Sung - tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal - tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, - tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, - tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas *''Shine Your Way'', junto a Kyuhyun - tema para Croods Family. Programas de TV *Dance Battle Korea (15/04/2014-? MC) *Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/13, 09/10/13 como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *World Changing Quiz (6/05/10, junto a Krystal) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(17/01/2006, pre-debut) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante Colaboraciones *Dream Drive - Play the Siren (2014) *Ten years - Donghae & Eunhyuk (2014) *Get Down - SHINee '' ''(2009) Vidios Musicales *Dream Drive - Play the Siren (2014) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) y INFINITE) Reconocimientos *'2011''' MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante: 'Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex Chun ) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Nueva Es'trella de Variedades (Star King) Discografía Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: F(x) **'''Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Educación:' **Lila Art High School **Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro) *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor y Hermana gemela. *'Idioma:' Coreano, Mandarín (Básico) Ingles (Basico) Y Japones (Basico) *'Hobbies:' Yoga. *'Tipo ideal: '''Alguien con la piel morena, con labios gruesos, que sea apasionado en su trabajo y que la valore, que su apariencia y estilo sean como las de Kimura Takuya y tenga un trabajo como ella. *'Casting: 2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'''Religión: Cristiana. *'Especialidad:' Canto, actuación. *'Modelos a seguir: 'Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Entre sus mejores amigos idols se encuentran IU , Minzy (2NE1 ), Park Ji Yeon (T-ara ) y ChunJi (Teen Top) *Durante la secundaria fue compañera de Park Ji Yeon de T-ara. * Dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con Onew de SHINee y con L.Joe de Teen Top. *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las miembros de f(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", pues no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA Sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Es llamada ídol musculosa/piernas de caballo debido a los músculos tonificados de sus piernas. *Sufría de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas) en Amazing f(x) se retó a sí misma para hacer bungee. jumping y después de esto pudo incluso lanzarse de paracaídas con Krystal. *Luna revelo que es fan de T-ara: "Siempre me ha gustado SNSD hasta el punto en que vi a otro equipo que logró sacudir mi corazón. Era nada menos que T-ara. Me enamoré de Park Ji Yeon después de verla bailar Bo Peep Bo Peep". *Su nombre original es el mismo que el original de Hyomin de T-ara. *Luna será MC con la famosa bailarina Park Jae Min y Jung Jae Young en el programa de supervivencia de baile "Dance Battle Korea". Comenzará a transmitirse el 15 de abril. *Luna será la embajadora de Corea de la Asociación CAPA en el 2015.La ceremonia en la que será nombrada embajadora será el 18 de junio. * En el programa "Jessica & Krystal -F(x) especial cut-" Luna dijo que cuando peleaba con su hermana gemela, por lo general su hermana era quien se disculpaba primero; también dijo que a pesar de que su hermana es mayor por tan solo un minuto y treinta y siete segundos, sus familiares insisten en que la llame "unnie". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjVC7t89xx4 Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *me2day *HanCinema Galería Luna.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante